A Different Path
by Cassturn93
Summary: Order 66 never happened. The Jedi order has been reformed by Anakin. Ahsoka rejoined the order. Three Jedi Padawans make up a a small group called the Jr Council. With the help of their three masters, a Twi'lik pilot, three droids, a teen Mando artist, & a Lasant honor guard they set out to mantain order and peace in the galaxy for generations to come. Luke, Leia, and Ezra
1. Padawans

A Different Path

It has been 15 years since Chancellor Palpatine was killed by Anakin Skywalker ending the clone wars. Following the death of Jedi Master Mace Windu. This event lead the young Jedi knight to make it his personal mission to reform the Jedi order. As the youngest Council Member he changed each rule he found unfair and improved it. First Jedi were now allowed to be married. A rule he had secretly broken. This also allowed his twins to train as Jedi under him and his former apprentice who gladly rejoined the order after the reform.

"Know there is a three way tie for top of the Skywalker, Padawan to his father Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. Leia Skywalker, Padawan to Jedi Knight Ashoka Tano. Ezra Bridger, Padawan to Jedi Knight Caleb Dume." Master Depa Billaba calls out. "These are the top students in their class. We hold all three of them in high esteem. I hope one day they follow in their masters and there masters' master's and one day sit on this Council beside us." Then she steps off stage.

She walks over to her former Padawan Caleb Dume his new apprentice. "Greetings Master, is there something we can do for you?" The two ask her.  
"I just wanted to congratulate Ezra, and say welcome to the line."/p  
"Thank you master. I'm glad the two of you discovered me and my family when you did."

"Master Billaba, Master Dume, are you coming to our party on Lothal? All three Padawans as well as their families masters are invited." Mera Bridger ask.

"Hera I will be there." Caleb says.  
"I'm sorry I'll have to ask you to postpone the party. The Jedi counsel has requested the presents of all three Padawans and their masters to their chamber immediately following this ceremony. They all have their first assignment." Depa responded."We have what? Already?" Ashoka, Caleb, Ezra, Luke, and Leia all ask.

"Daddy why didn't you tell us this?" The twins ask.

"Because yourssignments were suppose be a surprise. You'll find out soon enough. Sorry Snips Quizy I didn't warn y'all before hand. It's good news for you two as well" Anakin responses.

"I guess we'll have to reschedule. Is there anytime that works for you Chancellor Padmé?" Mera ask.

"I'm booked for the next month. Will they be free then sweetie?" Padmé states.

"If the Force is willing they will." He tells his wife.

"That works for me as well." Says Captain Hera S. Dume. "I'll have to fly all the Clones you all invited anyways. They will be so disappointed by the news. They love a good party."  
"Funny, you would think that they would get tired of seeing the same old faces all the time" Ephrom joked. His wife slapped him.  
"That's why they like them dad. They get to throw a few new faces in to the mix" Ezra teased.  
"Padawans, time it is to go" master Yoda calls out.

Note: this is going to be an AU revolving around Ezra, Luke, and Leia's Advantages. You'll still get all the characters you love. I was just trying out a new idea. I know were I'm going here and I think y'all are so going to love it. Thanks for all the reviews for my last story. This is the big reward for it. Y'all are keeping me busy. I'll be posting at random for the next month. I should be able to update more come May 4th. Yep I'll update all four stories on Star Wars Day. As always I own nothing. I wish I worked for Disney. Please review it helps me know what y'all are thinking. Also I could really use some ideas. You can even guess where I'm going w/ this.  
May the Force be with you always!

-Cass


	2. Jr Council

A Different Path

\- Note: guys I apologize for the mess up when I first posted the 1st chapter. I appreciate all the reviews telling me about it. I also realized one issue. In my summary I said it would contain all your favorite characters. I completely forgot about the EU with I am not too familiar with. I mostly work with characters that are Canon to the Star Wars stories. I may add in a few original characters or planet (due to a rumor going around about SW episode VIII and my home town. Especially. I have no idea if it's true. For that reason that plant will remain unnamed until I find out more information.)

\- Also thank you guest for fixing the issue for me with chapter 1 and posting it in the reviews.

\- Lastly I'll be taking a break from posting regular updates on all my stories until May. I'll post an update for all my stories as well as a special one shot for Star Wars day.

\- May the force be with you always

\- Cass

"Glad are we. Join us you could" grand master Yoda says. "Great news for all five of you have we."

"Why have we been called before the Council?" Ashoka ask speaking for all five people standing.

"Ashoka, Caleb do you remember my speech form the ceremony about the hopes for your Padawans?" Depa ask.

"That they may sit on the Council like there master before…" Caleb said. "Oh, Ashoka were not on the council yet or at least we weren't."

"Correct. There are two openings on the council and the two of you are being asked to fill them. The order feels that you two have the talents to fill these spots best. Master Billaba and I have prepared the two of you for this since you were Padawans" Anakin explains.

"Ok that explains the two of them. What about the three of us. Padawans aren't normally involved in this kind of decision." Ezra speaks up.

"Ah, yes the Padawans. Start of a new Council you three are. Help you to prepare you it will." Yoda replied.

"But only if you're masters accept our offer. Otherwise the Padawan council will not exist" Obi-wan adds.

"So if Caleb or I refuse our Padawans are affected?" Ashoka asked "how is this fair?"

"The Padawan council consist of the Padawans of the Jedi council only" Anakin explains.

"Well I accept." Caleb says.

"As do I." Ashoka agrees.

"Great, then we may continue." Obi Wan says.

"The two of you and our Padawan's will join me in a negotiation between Mandalor & Lassan, on Naboo . Each planet will have two representatives. Senator Binks will sadly be joining us as the rep for Naboo. Caleb will your wife Hera be willing to fly us? I tend to have a bad habit of crashing star freighter." Anakin informs them.

"Just freighters?" Ashoka & Obi Wan both question.

"I seem to recall a you crashing every time you were the pilot." Ashoka teases.

"And I'm still the best pilot around." The Jedi bragged.

"True, your piloting skills are unsurpassed. It's your luck during the war that has always got in the way." Obi Wan says jokingly.

"I think it best that we leave now." Ezra says. "Captain Hera will be glad to fly us."

"Correct Padawan Bridger is. To leave ready you should be." Yoda says. "Dismiss the Council is."

The masters and the three Padawans all depart. All but eight Jedi go there separate ways.

"Ok, so the representatives you will be working with are the young prince of Lassan and his top Guard Zeb, Lyn Wren & her daughter Sabine, Jar jar, and this new guy." Obi Wan infoms the three Padawans and their masters.

"Are you sure that you want to leave now? The representatives will not be arriving for another rotation." Depa ask.

"Yes, it will give us time to prepare and settle in before the mission. I'm guessing we'll be at this a while." Caleb says.

"The Ghost is ready for departure." Hera says. The six Jedi board the ship as the two older Jedi walk away.

As the Ghost flys away Obi Wan turns and looks back saying "May the Force be with you!"


	3. Naboo

A different path

* Sorry this was late I only had half of it typed by the 4th & that day was explaining busy for me. So anyways, Guys I really don't care how you read Anakin in this one. I imagine someone will get my references and start reading his lines in James Earl Jones voice. (There will be a lot of them and not just from Star Wars also the Lion king if I can fit them in) Most of you will probably get at least one of them. After all y'all are Star Wars fans. Bonus points for whoever catches the rest and can guess my favorite Disney movie and character. Leave it in a review.

May the force be with you always

\- Cass

Chapter 3

The next morning a meeting room was set up on Naboo. Anakin sat at the head of the table. Luke sat on his right. Leia was on his left. Ashsoka sat next to Leia with Hera on her other side. On Luke's right was Ezra and Kanan in that order. The six Jedi sat down talking and eating breakfast. They were waiting on the representatives to start arriving.

"Ok, so we're all being trained to be the next members of the Jedi council, so the council makeup a Junior council to help prepare us. Why us?" Leia ask.

"Because you each have a talent that could be useful as a council member. Leia you inherited your mom's gift for politics. Ezra has an advance ability to identify and make connections." Ashoka explains.

"But I don't have ether talent. Who am I to be on the council?" Luke ask.

"You are my son and the next leader of the Jedi council." Anakin responses.

"But daddy you don't lead the council yet. Doesn't matter Yoda still lead?" Leia ask.

"As of now yes, but he will soon have to step down. I was the one who reformed the order & I'm really the one that has the most influence now. Obi Wan and Depa will be Grand Masters but it's required that there be three Grand Masters." The oldest of the six Jedi explains.

Before he could continue a servant girl walks in. "The representatives have arrived. Should I let them in?" She says.

"Yes, please do." Ashoka answers.

The representatives walk in. As if on que Ezra and Luke get up walk over to the other side of the table and each pull out a chair for the two women that had just entered.

"We would be honored if you would join us." Anakin says gesturing to the chairs the two boys are holding out.

Sabine and her mother sit down in them. The two boys then return to their seats. The remaining guest sit down at their own seats.

Jar jar takes the seat at the opposite end of Anakin. "Gooda itsa to see yousa again Ani! Mesa bumba glad Mesa could be here." The gungan almost yells across the room.

Anakin places his hand over his face and mumbles "Not now Senator Binks."

The meeting actually went well. It was dismissed earlier than expected. The three masters hadn't planned on having so much time that they had planned training sessions for much later. This meant that the three Padawans had some free time. Sabine and her mother still had a couple days before they left and nothing else was planned for the day. Ordinarily Sabine would have gone to her room to paint but she wanted to explore the plant a little for some inspiration. She designed to ask the three younger Jedi if they would like to come along.

"Excuse me master Jedi, I was wondering if your Padawans would like to join me in some sight seeing?" She asked.

"May we? It would be a great way to spend our free time before training." All three of the young Jedi ask their masters.

Anakin being the highest ranking spoke first. "You three may go, but only if your master agrees."

Ashoka shook her head in agreement.

"If you take a guide that knows this planet well." Caleb says.

"Mesa well take themsa. Mesa know Naboo muy bumba."

"Then it's settled Senator Binks will show us around." Sabine says.

"Now I have a bad feeling about this." Ashoka says.

"May the force be with you." Anakin says to the Padawans a little worried.

"What could go wrong? There with a gungan senator of this planet. No one would know it better." Caleb says.

"Love have you never dealt with Senator Binks?" Hera ask. "He is not the smartest person and a bit clumsy. There's a lot of things that could go wrong."

"Yes but there are three Jedi and a Mando with him. If anything happens surely there the best trained group in the galaxy to handle anything that could happen." Zeb says.

"True but they are all just children. As highly trained as they are they still haven't finished their training yet." It was Mrs. Wren that spoke.

The trip started out fine. Then Jar jar suggested that they take a shuttle to the closest moon. "Itsa the besta is view Mesa even seen!" He exclaimed. As he said this he throughout his arms knocking the both the small ships pilot and copilot out cold. One hit the control panels as she fell and the autopilot went off line.

"This can't be good!" All four of the teens exclaimed. Luke quickly moves the pilot out of her seat and then takes it up. Ezra starts to do the same with the copilot but Sabine beats him to the chair.

"I'll try to get this ship back on course. Sabine I guess you're my copilot. Ezra, Leia make sure nothing else is wrong." Luke says.

"And what makes you the pilot?" Sabine ask.

"I'm the best pilot here. My dad thought me." Luke says. As if to prove it another ship gets in the way. Luke quickly turns the shuttle farther off course to avoid hitting it. "See, now could you have done that?" He says in a mocking tone.

"Don't get cocky kid." Sabine replies.

"Um Luke, the auto pilots completely down and were to far off course to get back to Naboo on time." Ezra says.

"Is that all so we'll be a little late." Luke says.

"Not exactly. We don't have enough fuel to get back with as far off course as we are and the closest place to land is still to far." Leia answers.

"Is it possible we could make it?" Sabine ask.

"Maybe but it would be cutting it close." Both Ezra and Leia say at once.

"I think I'll take my chances." Luke says.

They make it into the atmosphere of the closest moon before running out of fuel.

"Luke we're coming in too fast." Sabine yells.

"I know. Brace for landing. It's not going to be pretty." Luke responses. The shuttle crashes to the surface. Everyone sits down and straps themselves in. Jar Jar at some point stumbled into an escape pod and activated it. He was already on the surface of Naboo.

"Thisa nota looking good for Mesa." He says.

Meanwhile the others star ship saw the crash. They com the planet to notify them of it.

"Master Skywalker, Master Dume something happened." Ashoka says walking into the room the two male Jedi were relaxing in.

"What now? It's too early for the Padawans to be in trouble." Caleb says.

"So do you want the bad news, or the really bad news?" Ashoka ask.

"Ok. Ok, I'm up!" Anakin says. Both males jumping up hearing this.

"What in the force could possibly have happened?" Caleb ask.

"That little tour group our Padawans went on boarded a ship. During their small commute the ship was somehow knocked off course and clashed on a moon. The com and locators were damaged we have no way to get to find them." She explains.

"We would have sensed if one of them died so at least we know that their alive. What about Jar jar& the Mando girl?" Anakin says.

"Jar jar is safely on Naboo. At some point he accidentally fell in an escape pod and activated it." She goes on. "We have no word on the Mando girl but the two pilots were out cold and probably didn't survived the crash."

"So much for Jedi training." Caleb remarks.

"Just trust in the Force. Our Padawans will be fine." Anakin says.

"Surely you of all people aren't giving up on them Skyguy." Ashoka says with a slight grin.

"Of course not Snips. Did I ever give up on you?" He responds.

"I don't know what you're planning but if it gets Ezra back I'm in." Caleb says.

"So we got Snips, Quiz, and Skyguy. Now let's go get Princess, Cheeks, and Cocky." Anakin says.

"I get Princess but I'm not quite sure which of the boys is other two are." Ashoka says quietly.


	4. Stranded

A different path

Chapter 4

"Is everyone alright?" Leia ask.

"I'm fine!" the two boys both reply.

"Well we might be fine now but scanner indicate the airs not breathable for us here. We only have a few hours of breathable air. At least according to my helmet." Sabine says. "It's about the only thing that still works. My built in com is down."

"Ships coms and locator was damaged as well. Boys were going to need our Air filters." Leia says. She pulls hers out and puts it in.

"The pilot and copilot didn't make it. I tried to soften the blow with the force but even levitating they were tossed around too much." Ezra says. He puts in his filter.

"A shame. At least we won't have to worry about them. Guess we'll have to form some type of code between the four of us to communicate. Sabine can't hear our force talk." Luke says before he puts in his filter.

The four teens develop a code of signals before they leave the ship not knowing what lurks on this moon.

"The airs not breathable and there's some dangerous creatures living on that moon." Ashoka says looking at the holomap of the moon the Padawans and Sabine were trapped on.

"That's great. Caleb any word on the scans of the wreckage?" Anakin says.

"Scans said no life forms. Only two bodies were found. Recovery teams can't get through." Caleb says.

"What about our ship? Can it get though?" Anakin ask.

"The Phantom can. Thank the force the Ghost came with a transport ship." Hera answers.

"Good, you can keep the Ghost flying while we take the phantom down and look for them. Use your bond to call them and force talk to communicate otherwise. We'll split up and look for them once we land. Once we all meet up back at the phantom once we have them." Anakin orders.

"Are you sure that will work." Ashoka ask.

"It's risky." He says.

"But you're notorious for doing risky things and serving." Caleb says.

The four teens wonder around the moon with no problems. Suddenly they hear a sound and someone talking followed by a Wookiee roar.

"You heard that right?" Sabine ask being the only one still able to talk out loud. The other three shook their heads in agreement. "Good then there's someone hear. Let's check it out." She says running ahead of the others.

"I'll go after her." Ezra says through the force. He follows the girl.

"Not with out me, you're not. It could be dangerous." Leia says in the same method.

"Jedi protect others Leia. That's our job. Didn't anyone tell you that?" Luke teases though the siblings bond as well as the force.

"Do you always have to be so cocky Luke? I'm not letting lover boy get all the credit for saving her or whoever we heard." Leia responses.

"Lover boy? Do I sense a little jealousy sis?" Luke teases back.

"No, why would I care about how he looks at her? It's not like I like him." She retorts.

"Leia, you're a great friend and all. I just don't feel that way about you." Ezra says joining in to the twins teasing.

"Shut up you two and get out of my head." Leia says.

"Yes ma'am" the two boys both say.

Just then Ezra finally catches up with Sabine. "Guys your going to want to see this!" Ezra says through the force.

Sabine just stands there starring. Finally she speaks. "What is that?"

Ezra signs for her to draw her guns. He ignites his lightsaber. A blue blade emerges. Luke and Leia both come up behind him with their sabers ignited. Leia's are a teal color. Luke's are green.

"That's just our luck." Luke says to the other two Jedi.

"Fyrnoks!" Ezra and Leia both say. To bad they didn't come up with a code for that. They had no way to tell Sabine.

"We can take them right? Save that smugglers and Wookiee. Maybe they'll help us off this moon." Leia says.

"Yeah I can connect to them to redirect them. Problem is we'll need a destruction." Ezra says. He makes a series of signs telling the others about his plan and suggesting there positions.

Sabine not able to hear the other half of the conversation noticed Ezra's hand signals. His gestures told her that he wanted her to assist Luke in some type of distraction. "Are the three of y'all insane?" She asked through her helmets com. "On second thought don't answer. I don't want to watch any of y'all die."

The four teens all got into position to orchestrate the plan to save the young man and Wookiee from the fyrnoks.

* I'm imagining y'all have already guessed who there saving. Your probably right too. I wonder what the masters have planned to save them? Something tells me it would be better if they just waited a little longer to act. I'll take any guesses to what's going to happen next. Hint: someone's going to get injured. Like really really badly too. Hope y'all enjoy. As always…

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	5. Escape

A different path

Chapter 5

Caleb looks back at the Ghost one last time hoping to see Hera's face reassuring him again. I'm going to get Ezra he tells himself. We're going to get our Padawans back. Anakin is piloting the Phantom to the dark poisonous forest moon. To make matters worse the scans indicated a colony of Fyrnoks were living on this moon. How those dreaded monsters managed to breathe here was Beyond him. Apparently the poisonous air only affects humans and humanoid species. Ashoka had said that it wasn't poisonous to Wookiee's and Lassants for some reason. Why didn't they bring that Honor Guard? What was his name? Zeb? He would have been a big help. Then again that would leave the young prince unprotected. This was their best option.

Anakin landed the Phantom with ease next to the crash site.

"There's a first time for everything I guess." Ashoka says jokingly.

"It's not the first time. It's just the only time you have seen Padawan." Anakin retorts.

"Does master Kenobi still call you that too master?" Ashoka teases.

"Only when he learns something new. As any good master does. Now can we look for our Padawans and return to my ship." Caleb says.

"I thought it was your wife's ship?" The other two Jedi masters say before all three put in their air filters to breathe. They all three leave the ship searching for their Padawans through the force. Hoping that the young Mando girl stayed with them.

Sabine shots at the creatures. Luke and Leia use their lightsabers to defend themselves as well as the other two. Ezra is sitting down meditating. Slowly but surely through the Force he connects to the fyrnoks closest to the Wookiee and the young man. He detects them away from them and their ship. The creatures run between Luke and Leia. Ezra guides them safely past Sabine's shots. No one is able to tell Sabine that her shooting is only making this task harder. Luke finally freed one hand and signs for her to stop. She hesitates not sure as to whether or not she trust him. She doesn't shot for a while and notices that the monsters aren't attacking anyone. This puts an end to her shooting.

Eventually all the fyrnoks are gone. The young man and Wookiee finally look in their direction to see why the creatures stopped their attack.

"The names Han Solo! The walking carpet here is my copilot and best friend Chewbacca." The sandy haired man says. All four teens notice that he's not much older than them. The Wookiee roars.

"Chewie says…" Han started to translate.

"We know what he said. We all understand him." Sabine says. It was well known that there was a Jedi Wookiee in the temple so she assumed the other three could understand shyriiwook as well. The other three teenagers nod in agreement. She rejoiced in the fact that she was right. Right now she was the voice of the team.

"Sorry, not very many people understand shyriiwook. I guess I should have figured that the Mando understands it. Thanks for the save. How did you all do that anyways?"

"Actually, you can thank the three Jedi here. Sorry they can't talk. They opted for a code of silence to breathe after our ship crashed here." Sabine explains.

The Wookiee, Chewie roars "…wyoorg…".

"Sure Chewie we can give the four of them a ride. Maybe then those three so called Jedi can finally talk." Han tells Chewie.

Ezra, Luke, and Leia all sign for Sabine to accept the offer.

"We would love that." Sabine says.

All six board the millennium falcon. As soon as they are on board the three Jedi removed their filters.

Luke's eyes go big. Ezra and Leia instantly picked up that he has having a vision.

"Master, no! Dad!" Luke shouts.

"Luke, what do you see? What happened to Daddy?" Leia ask her brother frantically.

"We have to get back to Naboo fast." Is Luke's only reply.


	6. Ghost

A different path

* Ok I skipped a little bit. I don't like reading about flights to much and it was clearly a short one anyways. Luke had a vision about the Anakin getting attacked by the fyrnoks. This ones a force ghost story. I figured they were on Naboo anyways so why not. Also I like leaving y'all with more questions than answers.

Chapter 6

Everyone was back on Naboo. Everyone on the Falcon had been cleared by a med droid. Ezra had been given orders to spend sometime alone.

He never met to hurt anyone with the fyrnoks. How was he supposed to know that once out of the forces influence another force user couldn't influence them. He had no idea he accidentally told them to sick there masters. Anakin had protected Ahsoka and Caleb from most of the attack. However, it nearly got him killed. One of the fyrnoks had knocked out his air filter exposing him to the toxic air of the moon. Ezra blamed himself for Anakin's injuries.

Anakin couldn't even breathe on his own. When Ezra left the med bay he could hear the deep mechanical breathing coming from Anakin's room. Luke and Leia were waiting outside the door for their mother. Padmé, Obi Wan, and Depa had been informed of the incident it was on their way. Caleb and Ahsoka were still being treated for their injuries.

The queen of Naboo had invited the Jedi and there families to stay at the palace. Especially since Padmé was the highly respected former queen. She had even offered to take Ezra there to wait for the others.

Ezra didn't feel like meditating so instead he exploded the palace. He let the force guide him wherever it wanted him to go. It lead him down a hallway with a series of laser shields. At the end of hall was a large Circular room with a hole in the center of the floor.

Ezra wondered why someone would do this. To him it made no sense. Then Ezra noticed he wasn't alone in the room. An older man with brown hair wearing a Jedi robe was in here with him.

"Hello master…" Ezra said wondering who this guy was. He didn't recognize the Jedi.

"Qui Gon Jinn." The man answered.

"I thought you were dead. I've heard the story about you being killed by a Sith. How Obi Wan defeated said Sith by cutting him in half when he was only a Padawan." Ezra says recognizing the name from his history of the force class. The story was often a favorite of many younglings in the temple. Many looked up to Master Kenobi because of it. Several including Ezra himself and Caleb had dreams about being the next Obi Wan. Defeating a Sith as a Padawan and training the chosen one, Obi Wan was a living legend in the temple.

"And yet here I stand before you. I wonder how it is you can see me." Qui Gon says.

"Not quite sure. There's no way to possibly talk to those that have become one with the force." Ezra response.

"At least not to your knowledge young Ezra. There are many mysteries in the force no one has yet to understand. This is the exact spot where the duel you spoke of earlier happened. Were I changed Forms in the force." Qui Gon explains.

The two continue talking for a few hours. During the others had either arrived or been released. Caleb had now gone searching the temple for his Padawan. Obi Wan had insisted on helping. When they found Ezra they saw him by himself in a room talking. Caleb only heard Ezra but Obi Wan heard a second familiar voice.

"Ezra who talking to?" Both Jedi asked.

"Master Qui Gon." Ezra answered.

"But that's impossible. I watched my master die in this very room over 20 years ago. It's not possible." Obi wan says.

"Much you still have to learn my Padawan." Qui Gon responds.

"Master? How is this possible?" Obi wan ask.

"The same way it was last time we talked. The force works in mysterious ways." Qui Gon responses.

"Master Kenobi, if he's dead how can I see him and we both hear him?" Ezra asked. Caleb was both confused and concerned at this point. Obi Wan didn't answer Ezra.

"Maybe you just need some sleep. It's been long day for all of us. Tomorrow we'll head back to the temple." Caleb says.


	7. Sara

A different path

Chapter 7

"Master, I wish to look more into force connections to avoid another mistake like that." Ezra says.

"I think that would be wise. Especially since that is your speciality. You may want to have it reserve the Holocron before we return to the temple." Caleb responses.

"Yes, master. How is master Skywalker doing?" Ezra questions.

"He is doing better. He should be able to be moved to Coreasont soon." Obi Wan says.

"Yes Ezra he's awake. Don't worry he knows it was an accident and doesn't blame you. Luke is explaining everything as we speak." Caleb says picking up on his Padawan's worry.

"So we will be returning to the temple soon? Than I best make the com soon." Ezra says. He try's to avoid talking about what happened on that moon and the strange encounter he just had on the hanger.

"Master Dume, would you mind if I borrowed your Padawan for a moment?" Obi Wan ask.

"Sure master Kenobi. I'm sure he'll be happy to talk. Right Ezra?" Caleb says.

"Yes master, I would be glad to talk to master Kenobi about anything." Ezra says obediently.

"Good follow me Padawan Bridger." Obi Wan commands.

Ezra and Obi Wan talk about Naboo history and the sighting of Qui Gon's ghost for a few hours. Then Ezra is released. He designed to request the info for his research by a com to the Jedi archives.

"This is Padawan Ezra Bridger, I would like to look into something." Ezra says expecting Jocasta to answer.

"Hey little brother, what do you need to look up?" A young girl answers.

"Sara? I was expecting your master to answer." Ezra says shocked his older sister was the one to receive his com. "I was just hoping to do a little more research on advance force connections with animals."

"I can pull that down for you. Please tell me you need it delivered to you. I've been stuck in the temple for days among these Holocron and holodisk. I can only take so much of reading comics to younglings." She says starting to get excited.

"Sorry sis, we're about to head back." He replies.

"So much for a little adventure. Do you have any idea what's it's like to be a Padawan to someone that Seldomly leaves the temple?"

"Well, no but I'm about to find out what it's like to sit through Council meetings as a Padawan. There's one the shortly after we get back."

"Ezra, I told you to make a com to reserve the Holocron for your research not to chat with your sister." Caleb says entering the room.

"I was master. My sister was just taking my request. She just wanted to see if we needed it delivered or not." Ezra says.

"Is this true miss Bridger?" Caleb ask.

"Yes master Dume. I could use a nice trip. Especially with the party being postponed. I can see that is unnecessary so I'll continue my job here. Ezra, we can catch up when you get back." Sara answers.

"As you should. Oh, and Sara! Jedi do not crave Adventure. If your jealousy over your brother's appointment continues you'll be greener than master Yoda." Caleb says. Ezra burst out laughing earning him a disapproving look from his master.

"Yes Master Dume. I'll keep that in mind. May the force be with you always." Sara says cutting of the com.

"Maybe I should be working with you on your manners and staying on task Padawan." Caleb says talking to Ezra now.

"Sorry master. I just got a mental image of Sara looking like master Yoda with the twins." Ezra laughs.

"Well its time to go. The other masters have got master Skywalker on a transport. Luke and Leia are heading back with him. Master Tano is coming back with us on the Ghost. Hera's waiting for us." Caleb informs him.

"Then let's go." Ezra says.

* Hey Sara Bridger is back. I hated killing her off so soon in living with Jedi that I had to give her life here. I also wonder what it would be like for Jocasta Nu's Padawan. Oh yes and their are two other members of the Bridger family I want you guys to help me name. Ezra and Sara have a little sister and brother that are twins. Pm me some names you like if I like them they will be put in a poll. I posted the poll of a list of names I have or will have picked out. Please vote in it as well as my other two polls if you can, if not I'll repost pin them to my profile later. Thanks for the help. As always… may the force be with you.

* Cass


	8. Update

**A Different Path**

 **Update**

 **Guys I'm sorry this isn't actually a chapter. The next chapter introduces the Bridger twins. I think The girl has a name at this point. The boy on the other hand… well I'll just show you the problem.**

 **As of the morning of July 4, 2016**

 **Sierra**

 **2 votes 33%**

 **Eli / Elisha**

 **1 vote 16%**

 **Mara**

 **1 vote 16%**

 **(I think I understand why you want this name whoever voted for this one. I'm now temped to put Jade on the list. Maybe I will give her red hair and green eyes. Do you really want Mara Jade that badly to make her Ezra's little sister?)**

 **Noah**

 **1 vote 16%**

 **See we have a three way tie on the little boys name. I really need more votes. Actually if I count for review votes it's a four way tie. Danny. That person suggested the currently leading girls name.**

 **Please vote in this poll. The next chapter will come out faster if you do.**

 **Ps. I'll write Mara Jade as a ignite if you guys really want me too. I have never read any EU books to know much about her. I do know she was an emperors handmaiden or something like that. I know she became a light side user and married Luke. She also has a purple lightsaber. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Full poll update as of 7:00 7/4/16**

 **name**

 **# votes / %**

Eli / Elisha winner

2 25% + 1 review vote

Sierra

2 25% + 1 review vote

Mara winner

2 25% + 2 review votes

Noah

1 12%

Jonah

1 12%

Tamra

0 0% my suggestion

Isaac

0 0%

Anna

0 0%

Barak

0 0%

Bilhah

0 0%

Esther m/f

0 0%

Ezekiel

0 0%

Isaiah

0 0% my suggestion

Danny

0 0% 1 review vote

Thomas

0 0%

Zipporah

0 0%

Maria

0 0%

Jacob

0 0%

Shira

0 0%

Maya

0 0%

Ava

0 0%

I'm now changeing this poll. Now vote for the characters you want to see in one of my stories. I have been removing names I've already used. The winning names will be removed. Except an update by the end of this week for this story.


	9. Elisha & Mara

A Different Path

Elisha & Mara

Sara had all the information Ezra had requested that she could access in front of her. She rotated her yellow bladed lightsaber in her hands as she waited on her little brother.

"Hey sis." Ezra said. Sara looked up to see Ezra, Luke, and Leia standing in front of her.

"Hey little bro. I got everything you requested right here. Well except for the Holocron but your master will have to check that out." Sara says. "Leia we have some new novels if you're interested."

"Thanks, that will be great." Leia says.

Just then two ten year olds run in and tackle Ezra to the ground. "Ezzy you're back." They both yell.

"What's it like out in the field?" The red haired green eyed girl asked.

"Is it fun training beside Luke and Leia Skywalker?" The little boy that looked like a mini Ezra asked.

"Mara, Eli, leave Ezra alone." Sara says.

"But our big brother is working with our heroes." The two twins say.

"My sister and I are your heroes?" Luke ask. Somehow nether of the younger two twins had noticed that there brother was standing with the older two twins.

"Of course. The two of us want to be the next of you two." Mara says as she looks up at Luke. "Wow you're cuter in person."

Leia laughed as Luke did a face plant. Ezra and Sara got the two off of him.

"Mara Jade Bridger, that is not how you act in a library." Sara scolds her baby sister. "Elisha Bridger, you aren't much better. Both of you apologize to the Skywalkers and your brother."

"Do you have to sound like mom? They are only kids Sara." Ezra says.

"Well one of us should. Mom and dad can't always be at school to deal with the four of us. I swear Eli and Mara are just as bad as you where Ezzy." She says.

"Hi, I'm Eli. Ezra's little brother." Eli says introducing himself to Luke.

"I'm his twin sister Mara Jade Bridger. Most people just call me Mara or MJ." Mara say.

"Nice to meet the two of you. I'm guessing you already know my brother and I." Leia says.

"Duh. I want to be exactly like you." Mara say to her.

"And I want to be you Luke." Eli adds.

Leia couldn't help but wonder how Mara was Ezra, Sara, and Eli's sister. She looked nothing like them. The red hair and green eyes weren't shared by any other family members. Eli was a mini Ezra. Sara had the same blueish black hair and sapphire eyes as her two brothers. Mira always had her hair covered but also had the same signature blue eyes. Her husband Ephraim looked exactly like his two sons. Then again Leia didn't have much room to talk. Luke and her looked nothing alike. Luke resembled their father and she got her looks form their mother.

"So you want to be like my brother and I." Leia says. The two ten year olds nod their heads.

"Mara has had a crush on Luke her entire life. She idolize you Leia." Ezra says.

"And what about you Eli? Do you have a crush on my sister?" Luke ask the boy.

"No, but I do think you're the coolest Padawan ever. Well you and my brother that is. I want to grow up to be exactly like the two of you." Eli says.

"Maybe you will be better disciplined then both of them." Leia teases.

"Maybe I can be master Obi Wan's next Padawan. He trained your father Master Anakin Skywalker right?" Eli says.

"He did. That would give you a good master. However you should really be yourself and not try to be like your brother or I. Eli Bridger could be one of the greatest Jedi ever in his own right." Luke tells the youngling.

"Listen to Padawan Skywalker you should. Speak the truth he does." Master Yoda says. Behind him is Master Asa Starlight.

"Yes younglings. Those that try to be others fail. They never seem to live up to the experiences. However choosing your own path is what usually make the greats." Asa adds.

"Yes masters we'll keep that in mind." The two younglings say.

"Now back to class you two. I'll walk with you." Asa says.

"Sorry to interrupt I am. Studying are you?" Yoda ask.

"We are master." Ezra says. The other three nod in agreement.

"At least we would be if not for Eli and Mara interrupting." Sara adds.

"Good good, however needed elsewhere you are." Yoda says.

"All four of us?" The four Padawans all say.

"Yes, the council should you be." Yoda says pointing to Ezra, Luke, and Leia. Then he turns to Sara. "Helping younglings and masters find things should you."

"But master shouldn't I also be studying?" Sara ask.

"Learn by experience not books you should. Books and holos teach many things they can. Experience teaches you more. Then wise as me can you be." Yoda says.

Luke, Leia, and Ezra just look at the two. They are shocked by his response.

"But master Yoda. All master Jocasta has me do is locate books and holos for other Jedi. I haven't been in the field once in the year I've been training under her. How do I gain experience that way." Sara ask.

"Adventure and excitement, a Jedi does not crave these." Yoda says. "A sentinel are you. Inside the temple is your assignment. Protecting it's secrets and everything inside it. Your job this is. Your siblings and their friends have other jobs." The old Jedi says.

"Like what?" Sara ask.

"Your brother, Ezra here is destined to be a master of the Jedi council. An expert on connections and bonds. Luke will be the next teacher on the council. Wise he is. Leia is the voice of reason and decision maker of these three."

"One day they will all sit on the council with their masters. My master has already explained this too me."

"The twins have their own path. Eli will have a green lightsaber when he builds it next week. Mara shares a lot of the same traits as Master Mace Windo. She will have the same color lightsaber as him. Her struggle with the dark side is greater than most. She will be the most disciplined and best fighter of the four of you Bridgers."

"That doesn't tell me my destiny master Yoda." Sara says.

"You're destiny is yours to choose. Anger will not help in reaching it. Closer to fall it will bring you." The grand master says. "Come now Padawans the others await us."

Yoda leaves. Ezra and the two Skywalkers follow him. Sara sits down and starts to mediate.

"Tough day my Padawan?" Madame Jocasta ask.

"I don't understand why I was assigned to you." Sara answers.

"I have been the librarian here in this temple for many years. My job to protect the Holocrons and the knowledge of the Jedi that lays inside. Eventually I must step down. Then that job will lay in your hands my young Padawan." She explains.

"So that's what master Yoda means." Sara says.

"Yes, this is the experience you need. Your brothers and sister have other paths to follow but yours lays in the temple walls. However I believe it's time to retrieve some information from outside the temple. Are you up for a mission?"

"Finally!" Sara replies.

"Good, then we leave tomorrow." Jocasta says. "Now go off to your room. I'm sure it will be easier to mediate there then in here."

"Yes master." Sara says as she gets up and leaves. On her way to the room she passes Mara and Eli sparing with each other with practice sabers. Master Asa is observing there every move.

"Vary good you two. Eli you might want to watch your footing a little better. You made the wrong step in your form 3. Mara, not so aggressive." Asa says. Sara smiles.

She stops by the council's meeting room.

"Padawan Bridger, what do you sense?" Master Depa Billaba ask.

"They share a connection as twins of course. Just as Luke and Leia or Eli and Mara do. This bond shouldn't get in the way of their training." Ezra says. "Actually it is stronger with them being identical twins."

"Luke, Leia what do you think should they be amitted?" Master Caleb Dume ask.

"They are both strong. Maybe not as strong as Leia and I." Luke says.

"You're the Anakin's kids no one is stronger in the force then the Skywalker family." Master Tano says.

"True. I see no reason not to train them." Luke continues.

"They share the same gift as their father. That gift does come in handy with master Vos. It the order could only benefit from that." Leia says.

"True but there is the question of his beef fall. Would his children share this dark side tendency." Obi wan questions.

Sara didn't stay to hear the rest. She finished her walk to her room. There she meditated for the full time.

* Sorry for the long wait. 1 there was little participation in my poll for this chapter. 2 I've been busy with school and personal stuff. 3 I do have other stories in progress. Just be glad this isn't Visions of Destiny. I haven't updated that in several months. It's kinda on hiatus right now. Anyways this chapter is on developing the charter of Ezra's siblings. The next chapter will go back to the main focus of the story. I just wanted to establish these characters. You'll find out why later. You can guess always may the force be with you.

* Cass


	10. Home

A Different Path

Home

Leia redid her Padawan braid behind her ear. She then took her hair and pulled it up into a low ponytail. She twisted it and clipped the bottom of it up above the ponytail. Her hair sticking falling in different directions form the top of the clip with the Jedi symbol on it. Her Padawan braid wrapped up in the ponytail and hanging from the back with it's teal stone bead at the end hanging in the middle of the Jedi symbol. She curled the few strands that hung in fount around her face. Leia then put on a long white dress with a silver belt. Then she slipped her lightsaber into a hidden pocket behind the belt.

"You look nice Padawan." Ahsoka says. Leia turns around to see her master, mother, and Captain Hera.

Ahsoka is wearing a dress that matches her head tails and some type of jewelry on them. Her two lightsabers clipped to her belt in full display. Somehow they blend in perfectly.

Padmé is wearing her usually attire for parties. Hera is wearing a sky blue dress with a matching head cover. It looks beautiful on her but Leia has never seen her in anything but her flight suit.

"So do you three." Leia says.

"We're not one of the guest of honor though." Padmé tells her daughter.

"You girls ready yet?" Anakin ask. He's wearing formal Jedi attire.

"Almost daddy." Leia says.

"Ok, I might have to reinstate that no relationship rule for you guys." Anakin says looking at his daughter.

"Anakin. Your being overprotective." Padmé says.

"She's my little girl." Anakin says in defense of himself.

"But she's my Padawan my old master. Don't you think you thought me enough to teach your own daughter." Ahsoka says.

"Not sure what exactly I thought you on keeping boys away from my daughter." Anakin says earning a laugh from all the women in the room.

"Good luck with trying to do that." Hera says.

The girls walk out of the room into the Ghost common room. Caleb, Luke, and Ezra are already sitting down waiting on them. They are all dressed similarly to Anakin. Then Obi Wan and Depa walk in. Both of them in their formal robes on.

"Do you two own anything besides robes?" Anakin ask.

"We're speaking as council members. We have to look our part." Obi Wan says.

"And the rest of us don't?" Caleb ask.

"The dress code does allow some self expression. However as masters the three of you should be wearing your formal robes as part of your formal attire." Depa says.

"Ok, we'll put them on before we get off the ship then." Anakin says.

"What about us?" Ezra ask.

"You haven't been given your formal Jedi robes yet. Just your formal uniforms and emblems such as Leia's hair clip." Obi Wan says.

"R2 and Chopper said we will be landing on Lothal soon. Master Jocasta Nu, Padawan Sara Bridger and the Twin Bridger younglings Mara Jade Bridger and Elisha Bridger have already arrived." C3-PO says.

"Thank you Three Pee Oh. That will be all." Anakin says.

"You're welcome Master Anakin." 3PO says.

"3PO? How about the guest we invited?" Ezra ask.

"I haven't heard master Bridger." The droid says.

"You invited guest?" Luke ask.

"Yeah that Mandolorian girl Sabine, the pilot Han Solo,& his Wookiee friend Chewbacca." Ezra says.

"You invited Han?" Leia says.

"Yeah, you like him don't you?" Ezra teases.

"No, I'd rather kiss the Wookiee." Leia responses.

"He can probably arrange that." Luke says jokingly.

"Captain Zeb said he'd be glad to escort them both to the party and home." Hera said. "I'm sure they will show up."

Just then the Ghost lands in Lothal's main space port. The group gets off the ship. They are instantly greeted by Mira and Ephraim Bridger. Ezra, Caleb, and Hera lay there stuff down at the Bridger's home. The others check into their hotel rooms.

"It's nice to be home again." Ezra says laying down in his own room.

"Mom says your party starts in two hours." Sara says.

"Where is your master staying?" Ezra ask his older sister.

"In the guest house with your master and his wife. It has two bedrooms remember." Sara says.

"Then what about master Asa?"

"Master Yoda and her couldn't make it."

"I figured that with Master Yoda. He would have been flying with us if he was. Asa usually comes with the twins though."

"Ezzy, we have a field trip when we get back." The twins say.

"I know. I heard." Ezra says.

"Do you think it's the voyage to go our lightsabers?" Mara ask.

"Maybe but isn't that for when we're closer to Padawan level?" Eli replies.

"How old are you two again?" Ezra ask jokingly.

"Ten almost eleven." Both twins say.

"That seems about right. Don't you agree Sara." Ezra says winking.

"Well I got mine at eleven. Isn't that about the same age you were Ezzy?" Sara responses with a wink.

"No Ezzy was ten and you were eleven. You went back to back trips." Eli says.

"We'll be eleven in a month and we haven't even heard anything other than we're going on this field trip to who knows where." Mara pouts.

"Oh you'll get your Kyber crystals soon enough. I can sense it." Ezra says.

"You where always the best with those two." Mira says watching her four children.

"It's part of my gift for connections mom." Ezra says. "Sara is just a little too bossy."

"Hey I'm standing right next to you." Sara says.

"You are a little like the Jedi from before the war Sara. Maybe it's because of the years you spent in the Jedi temple during the clone wars." Mira says.

"The Jedi order has changed since then mom." Sara says.

"True, the entire galaxy changed in two days. The old Channeler betrayed the republic and died the day Ezra was born. The next day Jedi master Anakin Skywalker stood in front of the Galaxy and announced that the Jedi order was going to be reformed and his twins were born." Their mother said.

"With in a month we were able to take both our son and daughter home." Ephraim Bridger said. "Now we have four lovely children that all attend the Jedi academy. Our older two are Padawan's to fantastic Jedi masters that are like family to us and the younger two are following close behind their older brother and sister."

"Dad. Please don't embarrass us tonight." Sara begged.

"It's his job Sara. What else are dads for?" Ezra says.

"Does Anakin embarrass Luke and Leia?" Sara ask.

"Sometimes, then again our dad's not a Jedi like theirs is. You can't make that comparison." Ezra says. "It would be like comparing our masters to our parents."

"That's how many of the older Jedi saw their masters." Sara said.

"Yeah but according to master Asa that was because they weren't allowed to know their families." Eli says.

• This chapter actually got lost. I've had it completed for months. Idk how but it was put in a different folder than the rest of my stories chapters. I'll make it up to y'all though. I just finished the next chapter. I almost posted it first and deleted this chapter. I planed on posting this almost two months ago. Sorry.

\- Cass


	11. More Than They Seem

A Different Path

More than they seem

The party began on time. Anakin watched as the Bridger twins, Mara and Eli ran around through the crowd. Part of him wished that they would stay that young. He missed the days when his own twins were like that.

Anakin then looked in the direction of Luke and Leia. They were talking with Ezra and Sara. Anakin watched the four Padawans thinking about how much they had grown over the years. They all had some type of connection to the other three. No one could ever explain why the two sets of siblings had such a bond. It was unusual to say the least.

Strangely together they made up the four types of Jedi. Sara the oldest being a sentinel with a yellow lightsaber. Ezra was next with his controversial blue lightsaber with a built in blaster showing his creative nature. Luke was the wise one of the four. His green lightsaber proved this. Leia with her mother's talent for politics was the rear type of Jedi. Her lightsaber was just as rear among Jedi as her talent in it's unique teal color.

Truly it was the three younger Padawans that had the bond. Sara's bond with Luke and Leia were no more than most friends. Ezra however had a strong bond with them. The only explanation was that he was only a few days older than the two young Skywalkers. Therefore, the three were raised and trained together from the start.

Anakin sensed something else though. It was as if the force always wanted the three to be together. Like they were three parts of something bigger. Even when they were working separately there assignments always seemed to overlap. Evacuation training had proven that.

Obi Wan and Billaba took the stage. Ezra was the first to notice and look up. Luke and Leia quickly followed his lead. The three instinctively went to stand by their masters. Padmé took notice and joined the two on stage. The Bridgers soon followed. Obi Wan cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming here today." Padmé said being the chancellor. "First of all I'd like to thank Mira and Ephraim Bridger for host this party for both my two children and their own. Your flexibility and understanding is much appreciated by all in the republic. It's not easy to work around the schedule of multiple Jedi and a politician such as myself."

The crowd applauded for them.

"As many of you know the reason for tonight's celebration is that the Bridger's son Ezra as well as my own two children have started training as Padawans under their masters." Padmé continued.

"Master Billaba and I are honored to join both these families and their children's masters for inviting us to join them. The Jedi order has changed a lot over the past fourteen years. This party was unheard of in the days of the old order. These three are among the first to be trained completely under the new order." Obi Wan added.

"Both the Padawans and their masters have been selected based off their talents to form a new team that will have a strong voice in the Jedi council. Each has a unique talent in the force that will benefit the Jedi order as it continues to grow," Depa says.

"With great honors I would like to introduce to the Galaxy my son Padawan Ezra Bridger," Ephraim started. "He is being trained under newly appointed Master Caleb Dume."

"Ezra has a natural ability to connect with other living things. This ability gives him a greater understanding of certain situations. I am proud to call myself his mother," Mira stated.

"His master Caleb Dume was my Padawan. He has was known for his inquisitive nature. He was recently appointed to the high Jedi council because of this. The courage it takes to question the effectiveness of a decision is a beneficial addition to the council." Depa said.

"My twins Padawans Luke and Leia Skywalker. Luke will be trained by my husband Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. Luke's wisdom and strength is second to his father's talent. The two are so much like each other. Luke's ability to avoid fights and stay calm is a great counter to his father's sometimes aggressive determination." Padmé added then continued with Leia. "Leia is being trained by newly appointed master Ahsoka Tano. Leia has inherited my gift for political masters as well as her father's talents like her brother. That is what makes Ahsoka the perfect master for her."

"I had the great honor of training Anakin from the beginning. He is the strongest and most gifted Jedi anyone has ever meet. He trained to Ahsoka as a Padawan. Ahsoka as a Padawan was tested by the republic and abandoned by the Jedi council for a crime she was innocent of. She left the old order because of it's flawed ways and lack of trust. Anakin fought to prove her innocence and later to lead the efforts to change the the order so what happened to her will never happen again. Ahsoka sees the flaws of the Jedi that most of us are blind to," Obi Wan said.

•Finally you don't have to wait forever for me to update. Your welcome. This is a reward for all your patience when I lost a chapter.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


End file.
